


my world is you

by goshikisupremacy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And in love, Bestill My Heart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if you haven't watched flight of the navigator this is your sign to do so, send help im projecting my daydreams onto fictional anime men again, they're so soft, ugh domestic iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshikisupremacy/pseuds/goshikisupremacy
Summary: Tooru is sleepy, Hajime is smitten and they're both so, so in love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 179





	my world is you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first posted fic wow kinda cool kinda crazy yolo ig. idk this is 100% pure self-indulgent fluff whoops. the title is a lyric from 'Bloom' by The Paper Kites, which honestly just makes me think of iwaoi bye. i'm a total sap i'm sorry

“Iwa-chan, you’re telling me you’ve  _ never seen _ Flight of the Navigator?? It’s a classic!” Tooru practically gaped at the man in question. 

Hajime smirked teasingly. “Maybe for sci-fi nerds like you.” He pulled his boyfriend closer to him on the couch, leaning over to give him a soft kiss to the top of his head. This made Tooru’s ears turn red and he pouted in indignance.

“But it’s got it all! First off, it’s an  _ 80’s  _ film, so the music is  _ amazing.  _ Second, it’s a story about family, friendship, and finding your way home.” He declared with an air of pride.

“And aliens.”

When Tooru huffed and crossed his arms over the television remote, Hajime couldn’t help but smile at his childish antics. “Fine, play it. But I’m holding it to those expectations.”

Tooru grinned. “You’ll love it!” he assured, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder and plucking a piece of popcorn from their already-prepared movie night bowl.

***

Almost an hour and a half later, Hajime was watching the screen in confusion as the credits began to roll.  _ Since when have Tooru’s movies actually been this good? _ He took a moment to ponder this, but came up with nothing.

“You know, that wasn’t actually so bad.”

“...”

Hajime frowned. This was usually the time at which his partner would begin gushing about the film again, asking Hajime endless questions. ‘ _ Who was your favorite character?’  _ or,  _ ‘Which part made you the saddest?’  _ The only reason Tooru would ever be so quiet was...

He looked at his lap, where Tooru had at one point laid his head to get more comfortable about halfway through the movie. 

_ Ah. Of course. _

The taller man was fast asleep, his eyelids fluttering with the indication of some sort of dream. His hair was swooping messily over one of his eyes, which Hajime had to admit, was kind of endearing. He reached down and brushed the loose curl back into its place. Tooru stirred slightly. His eyebrows furrowed and he let out a small noise of acknowledgement, leaning into Hajime’s touch. Hajime began gently carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, careful to be soft with his ministrations since he knew Tooru was not a heavy sleeper.

Hajime enjoyed moments like these. He knew that Tooru needed to rest once in a while, since he had a predisposition to overwork himself. It was rare that he wasn’t in a state of over exaggerated cheerfulness, pretending that everything was easy for him, even when Hajime knew that his commitments took a toll on him. Hell, if Hajime  _ didn’t  _ get to see moments like these, he’d be seriously concerned for the guy. Nobody else could keep up that type of energy that was so uniquely  _ Tooru.  _

He looked back up at the television, where the credits had ended and sent them back to the “play now” screen. As tempting as it was to remain on the couch and admire his boyfriend for a while longer, and to possibly fall asleep there without having to move an inch, Hajime decided to take some initiative and clean up their mess of popcorn and Capri Suns so that Tooru wouldn’t have to first thing in the morning. 

As lightly as he could, Hajime pried the remote from the hand of his insistent movie-demon and turned off the TV.  _ Now comes the hard part. _ He lifted Tooru’s head from his lap, cautious as he rose from the couch and laid him back down. As he was repositioning the blanket over his partner’s sleeping body, he heard a quiet whine.

“Iwa-channn.” 

Hajime cupped Tooru’s face, shushing him quietly. “C’mon now. Go back to bed, Sleepykawa.” He kissed his nose and began to move again, but Tooru reached up, grabbing Hajime’s shirt in his fist and cracking one of his eyes open.

“Hmm?”

“I said to go back to sleep. You’re exhausted and you need your rest.” He removed Tooru’s hand from its weak grasp on his shirt, instead raising it to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

“What time is it?”

“Almost two.”

“Wha-? But Hajimeee, that’s not even that late... We could watch another movie!” He may have sounded energetic were it not for the slight slur to his words from evident lingering exhaustion.

Hajime chuckled. “There’s no way in hell I’m gonna be up another two hours.”

“No fun!” Tooru whined. “Did you like it at least?” By this point, Hajime had given up on getting his boyfriend back to bed immediately and kneeled on the rug in front of the couch.

“Yes, stupid. It was good, I liked it.”

Tooru smiled lazily and yawned. “See! I told you that you would!”

“Yeah, yeah. Can we go to bed?” 

“Mm. Yeah, we can.”

Despite his agreement, Tooru’s eyes fluttered shut again and he was unresponsive a moment later. Hajime rolled his eyes, feeling a sudden surge of affection for the younger. He took the opportunity to go put away their dishes and throw out the trash that had accumulated on the coffee table.

When he came back to the living room, Hajime realized that if Tooru wasn’t going to move to their room himself, he would just have to help him. 

He bent down to Tooru’s level and gently scooped him up, supporting the brunt of his weight with his arms under Tooru’s thighs.

Now, Tooru was not  _ light. _ In fact, he may have been even just a bit heavier than Hajime himself. He had always resented the fact that Tooru was taller than him, as it had resulted in years of teasing and nonsense, but it didn really matter. The  _ current _ problem was how Hajime was going to carry his boyfriend’s dead weight all the way across their apartment.

“Tooru,” Hajime jostled him lightly in his arms, hoping to wake him just enough to make his job easier. Tooru nodded his head slightly, nuzzling his face into Hajime’s collarbone.

“Huh?” His voice was muffled by Hajime’s skin, but he was awake.

“Arms around my neck, love.” Tooru gave a noise of confirmation and did as Hajime said, which, as suspected, made it much less difficult to trudge across the hall to the bedroom. 

After setting Tooru down on the edge of the mattress, Hajime stepped over to the dresser to get changed. Tooru, however, was already in his pajamas and looked over at his partner, a small frown on his face and his eyelids heavy.

“Hajime.”

“Yes?” 

“Get over here, it’s cold.”

“Jeez, have some patience.” Hajime laughed, but he felt his cheeks heat up.  _ We’ve been dating for years. Why the hell am I blushing?  _ It seemed that no matter what, Tooru’s open and candid affection was still enough to fluster him. 

_ Stupid,  _ he thought fondly.

He pulled on some flannel pajama pants and a random graphic t-shirt which he wasn’t sure if he or Tooru owned; their stuff seemed to get mixed up so often. He flipped the light switch before approaching the bed.

Tooru held out his arms, encouraging Hajime to crawl under the covers next to where he had situated himself. Immediately, Tooru wrapped him in a hug and giggled softly. 

“What’re you laughing at?”

“Nothing.” Tooru replied, but Hajime wasn’t fooled.

“If you don’t tell me, I‘m gonna tickle you.” he deadpanned. This elicited a gasp from his boyfriend.

“You  _ wouldn’t. _ ”

“Oh yeah? You wanna take your chances on that?” He watched as Tooru scrunched up his nose in annoyance, narrowing his eyes halfheartedly.

“ _ Mean,  _ Hajime,  _ mean. _ ” The taller man grumbled before hooking one of his legs between Hajime’s and burrowing his face in his boyfriend’s chest. He let out a contented sigh and looked up at Hajime through his eyelashes, his brown eyes shimmering in the small wash of moonlight that had made its way past the cracks in the blinds. Hajime allowed himself to get lost in the depths of those eyes, and let himself bask in the warmth and comfort that  _ was _ Oikawa Tooru.  _ His  _ Tooru. He thought of all the years they spent together, and how they had been there for each other time and time again. 

Hajime reminisced on their adventures every summer as kids, catching bugs or practicing volleyball in their backyards. Their middle and high school years, playing on the same team against bigger, stronger opponents than themselves. Hajime had always been there to help Tooru along, to keep him in line, to be his moral compass. Though this was true, he knew he would’ve been lost as well if it weren’t for his partner. Tooru was a handful, sure. He was loud and whiny and had been downright insufferable at times, but Hajime couldn’t find it in him to care. Not when Tooru’s words had always been all it took to calm him. Not when he always knew what to say to motivate and inspire others.

Not when Tooru smiled at him sleepily before pulling him down into a delicate kiss which Hajime instantly returned. He couldn’t help the grin that slid its way onto his face.

“You were staring.” Tooru pointed out, sporting a small smile and blush to match Hajime’s own. The older of the two briefly entertained a thought of the resemblance between his boyfriend and an angel sent by the gods.

“Quiet, you dork. I’m tired.” He pulled Tooru impossibly closer to him and rubbed circles into his back with one hand, bringing the other up to play with Tooru’s hair again.

“Mm. I am too.” As if on queue, Tooru yawned. Hajime followed suit. 

“Goodnight, Iwa-chan. Love you.”

Hajime felt that happiness and gratitude for his boyfriend well up inside of him once again. He knew he’d spend a lifetime at Tooru’s side, and he would cherish him, because there was nobody else in the world like him, and he deserved the best Hajime had to offer. He pressed another kiss to the curls above Tooru’s forehead.

“I love you too. Sweet dreams, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> ew that was gross time to brush my teeth ew they make me sick :') also, besides the point but flight of the navigator absolutely smacks.
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
